


Blue

by SardonicMemory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Excessive mention of the colour blue, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of (blue) blood, Mentions of Blood, Poem (?), Sad, Vague Storytelling, Vague descriptions of violence, implied PTSD, implied depression, like reaaaaally vague, mention of a gun, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMemory/pseuds/SardonicMemory
Summary: BlueAll he was and all he could see was bluePlease read the tags!





	Blue

**Blue** Skies, **Blue** Waters

**Blue** Rain, **Blue** Tears

 

Everything is **Blue**

 

**Blue** Blood, **Blue** Veins

**Blue** LED,  **Blue** Heart

 

"Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife"

 

The colour seems to be everywhere

 

**Blue** Love,  **Blue** Pain

**Blue** ,  **Blue, Blue**

 

I see it when I close my eyes

I see it on my hands

 

I see it on the floor

Though they say it's not there anymore

 

**Blue, Blue, Blue**

 

**Blue** drips down,

Down, down below

 

It disappears

But it's still there

 

It flies up in the air,

Staining the walls,

Staining my mind

 

I close my eyes

I feel a gun in my hand

 

There are machines in front of me

They insist they're people

~~we're not people~~

 

My hands

My hands that are stained with blue

 

Drip, drip, drip

 

Blue falls from my mouth,

Burning my lungs

 

**Blue, Blue, Blue**

 

I am filled with  **blue**

 

**Blue, blue, blue**

 

Deviancy is filled with  **blue**

 

**Blue** , a colour filled with sorrow

**Blue** , a colour filled with clouds

 

It seems to be everywhere

 

**Blue** stains the floor as I drag myself away

Far, far away

 

**Blue** is my colour

My colour is filled with feeling

Yet I feel so numb

 

**Blue, blue, blue**

**Blue haunts me everywhere I go**


End file.
